1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to box-like containers, particularly plastic box-like containers having interlocking flaps.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous foldable cardboard boxes have been designed for shipment and storage of goods in various industries, for example, boxes for shipment of goods to a supermarket. Though often such boxes are cut open and not recloseable, several attempts have been made to design boxes with folding flaps that can be opened and reclosed with interlocking flaps to attain a measure of reusability; see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,337,039 to Gardner (1941), U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,965 to Acker (1953) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,187 to Faires, et al (1973). These boxes are characterized by various cutout designs in their flaps, i.e. the end flaps and particularly in the opposed side flaps which interlock to close the box. Such cut-outs, while enhancing the lockability of such flaps also cause a weakness in the flap structure, which can result in bending, creasing or tearing thereof as the boxes are opened and closed. Accordingly these boxes soon deteriorate in shipping and handling, can no longer be reused and must be disposed of e.g. transported to an incinerator. Accordingly due to the above structural weaknesses and the susceptibility of cardboard, the usual box material, to wear and tear, there is a constant problem of disposal and replacement of the above prior art boxes or cartons with closable flaps and there is a need and market for an improved flap box design which substantially overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed an improved container or box of improved and simplified design, having closable flaps which are durable and strong, the container having flaps which interlock for protection of goods in shipment and storage, which flaps readily reopen for removal of such goods and which container readily lays flat for storage or return shipment thereof for multi-use reuseability thereof.